Polymeric microparticles (e.g., micron and sub-micron particles) have attracted increased attention over the past several years. Compared to conventional bulk polymeric structures, polymeric microparticles can have improved mechanical strength, and greater control of transport properties, material property adjustability, and dimensional stability. Because of these properties, polymeric microparticles are useful in a variety of applications such as, catalysts, coatings, controlled release formulations for pharmaceuticals, biostructural fillers, electronics devices, and polymeric composites.
In addition, hydrophilic polymer microparticles and, in particular, polyamide (PA) microparticles, typically have a greatly enhanced water absorption capacity compared to their bulk counterparts. For example, although the water absorption of bulk nylon fibers is only 10% by weight, nylon microparticles provide both improved water absorbing ability, as well as spill and wear resistance, due to their greatly increased surface area and the accessibility of water to their submicron void.
Polymers are a family of important synthetic materials, which have broad applications in biology, chemistry, medicine and engineering, including their use as fibers, plastics, and coatings. These products are useful but can be further improved by controlling the formation of polymeric nanostructures thereof. There is a continuing need for improved methods for the preparation of polymeric microparticles that are cost-effective, and amenable to synthesis on an industrial scale. In particular, there is a need for methods that allow for bulk polymeric materials to be converted to their corresponding polymeric microparticles using simple and energy-efficient method and apparatus.